lerodan_star_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
League Armed Forces
The League Armed Forces are separated into 5 Branches, each with their own Divisions, Structures, and Units. The League Army Dedicated to Defensive Land Infantry, Artillery, and Armored Infantry Clanguard A Clanguard is the Militia of a single Clan, usually numbering in a few ten-thousand or so, depending on strength of Clan and support of the local Clanguard. Men in the Clanguard are not members of the League Armed Forces unless called into as reserves or in dire times in the homeland to quell rebellions, defend from invasion, and other instances of worrisome manner. Due to this fact, they are not supplied by the LAF and subsequently are very random in equipment loadouts and command (when not under LAF command). The most common armor worn is simply nothing other than some civilian clothing of the local region. The weapons are usually Kaugas or other old rifles not in production anymore; although some more experienced and active regiments of Clanguard implement the use of Gweiyas and other specialized armaments such as Longbow Light Artillery and Greyrock Tanks. The League Navy Dedicated to Naval Combat with Ships, Aircraft, Submersibles, and Light Assault Infantry Units The Evening-Class Recon Cruisers, AKA: Amatoh "Seaspirit" The first Modern styled ship by the League Navy. They are designed with most every aspect of Naval Warfare in mind. They are Primary an Escort Ship, designed to escort the Carriers and Battleships. They are Capable of Antisubmarine warfare, Merchant Escorting, Quick and Light Ship-Ship Battle, and most overall abilities. The downside is that it has lighter armor to keep speeds high, and allow it the advantage of moneuverability and escape (if need be). It is designed to be an all around Warship capable of any warfare it may encounter, albeit at a lesser strength for any one specialty. Crew: 900 (300 minimum, 600 boarding/landing capable) Length: 145 yards Width: 22 yards Equipment/Weapons: SAM Turrets, Long range Cannons, AA Guns, Sonar, Torpedoes, Short Range Radar, Dispersion Flares Max Speed: 30 Knots The League Horde Dedicated to Offensive Land Infantry, Armored Infantry, Helicopters, and Advanced Scouts The LAAV-12 "Low-atmosphere-assault-vehicle model Twelve", AKA: Shekwoverra "Metalbird" The Shekwoverra is a VTOL Ducted-fan Rotor targeting and missile launch platform. Outfitted to escort Gohdimoih Transports and provide close air fire support for ground military operations and air support for Wusegarrohde assaults. The first produced version of it's kind. Previous issues of: computing power, power, stability, and advanced sensors were solved after study of Gifted Sojian Mobile Suits. A model utilizing the Sojian Microfusion Cores are in the works, but far away. Length: 12.2m Width: 8.7m Height: 3.5m Loaded weight: ~10,000kg Cruise Speed: 130 knots Max Speed: 200 knots Power Plant: Twin Saukoi SI-23 turbine generators driving counter-rotating annular Silicon-Nitride Ceramic Motors. Armaments The Shekwoverra has two forward-mounted stub pylons that are armed with four gimbal-mounted .50 caliber guns with 700 rounds per minute cyclic rate of fire as close-range primary weapons. It carries two gun-type weapons, two dual 50 cal. Machine Guns and two triple 20mm Gatling Guns. The Scorpion has two pairs of huge stub-wing pylons to carry its armament of 150 TK-411 WAFAR (Wrap-Around Fin Aerial Rocket) in ten 15-tube rocket launchers. Eight HELLFIRE (Helicopter-launched-fire-and-forget) missles, are used to engage air-to-air targets in conjunction with the nose-mounted sensor suite. The League Swarm Dedicated to Air Combat with Fighters, Bombers, Drones (in development) and other unique aircraft The League Wildlings Dedicated to unconventional Warfare with Unique Beasts of the Homeland including but not limited to Warwolves, Sekuh, Auyihda, Wusegarrohde, Bloodants and more.